Everything Is Wonderful Now
by Axiom
Summary: A pretty untouched subject. Has anyone ever stopped to think the effect Bulma and Vegeta's fighting had on Trunks? Trunks POV about the love of his parents.


Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z nor do I own these lyrics. 

A/N: Not many people have really thought about what Trunks might have felt when his parents fought. I actually think that would have had to be the hardest thing to deal with. I hope I have justified the feeling well enough. I don't really know what it feels like because my parents don't fight hardly at all, so I hope I have this down right. 

~ * ~ 

Trunks sniffled and wiped his tear stained face on the back of his hand. He had his door closed and his pillow over his tiny head, trying to block out the sounds of the two people he loved most in the whole world fighting with each other. 

He hated it when they fought. Most of the time it was over little things, but other times, like now, it was over him. 

He flinched as he heard his mother. The same mother that held him and soothed him when he was frightened or angry. Her soft voice had transformed into an unmistakable and high pitched rage. 

He sniffled again when he heard his father retaliate. His raspy voice yelled back things he would have never said if he knew their son was listening. And it hurt Trunks so much, the things they said to each other. 

**__**

I close my eyes when I get too sad

I think thoughts that I know are bad

Close my eyes and I count to ten

Hope it's over when I open them

I want the things that I had before

Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door

I wish I could count to ten

Make everything be wonderful again

Didn't they love him anymore? What did he do to make them so mad? Those thoughts always drifted through his mind when his parents fought over him. His mother would yell at his father for not treating his son like he should. His father would always yell back that at least he wasn't slobbering over him like she was. Trunks sighed and snuggled deep into his bed, hoping to just drown out the world. 

**__**

Hope my mom and I hope my dad

Can figure out why they get so mad

Hear them scream, I hear them fight

They say bad words and make me want to cry

Close my eyes when I go to bed and I

Dream of angels who make me smile

I feel better when I hear them say

Everything will be wonderful some day

How he wished that things would be better. Trunks watch the little poor children on the streets with envy. The children laughed and giggled with their parents, just one happy family. He would have given up his whole world to have his family be happy. 

**__**

Promises mean everything when you're little and the world's so big

I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes

And tell me everything is wonderful now

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

Go to school and I run and play 

I tell the kids that it's all ok

I laugh a lot so my friends wont know

But when the bell rings I just don't want to go 

Home to my room and I close my eyes 

Make believe I have a new life

I don't believe you when you say

Everything will be wonderful some day

Trunks quickly stuffed the pillow over his head when his mom came into his room. 

"Trunks, honey? Are you awake?"

"No." Bulma walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She took the pillow off his head. She had been crying, Trunks could tell. "Why do you guys fight? If it hurts you so much, why do you do it?" Bulma sighed and smiled weakly. 

"I'm not sure. Your father and I have very similar personalities, and they clash. We are both stubborn, but we love each other very much, and we love you too. Some times it may not seem like it, but no matter what you or your father does, I will love you both. Your father loves you just as much." She ran a hand through her son's lavender hair and wiped his tears with her thumb. 

**__**

Promises mean everything when you're little and the world is so big 

I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes

When you tell me everything is wonderful now

When you tell me everything is wonderful now…

"Mom?" Trunks sat up and gave his mom a hug. "I love you." 

**__**

Everything is wonderful now…

~ * ~ 

Did I do it alright? I think the song fits extremely well. If you like this song, it's call Wonderful, by Everclear. Good song. I didn't use all of the lyrics because well…it's a long song. I know people like song fics that are pretty short. I hope you enjoyed and go read "Oysters" if you haven't already…

**__**


End file.
